xanversefandomcom-20200214-history
Caspian
The Unnamed Witch—also known as Caspian, among other things—is a mage outlaw, and the secondary protagonist of the Unnamed Story. ''He is one of the two primary narrators, a duty shared by Rainer. Taciturn and temperamental, Caspian is a pyromancer, a rare and deadly breed of magiborn, with no active memory of his life and no interest in reclaiming it. He is more interested in his own gain than the potential consequences of his actions. If his life depended on an honest answer, he would be dead the next instant. Personality Caspian is a chameleon; his bearing relies greatly on the influences of those around him. Due in large part to his lack of memory, he tends to flicker between ‘selves’ to suit the situation, ranging from friendly and flirtatious to cold and confrontational, often at the drop of a hat. Though this makes him invaluable as a spy, allowing him to get along with any group—be they soldiers or highwaymen—it can be hard to tell when he’s acting and when he’s not. Sometimes, even Caspian himself isn’t sure. What remains almost universally, thus being his only real trait, is his penchant for sarcasm and mockery, which rears its head at will, no matter how inappropriate the moment. As a witch, he relishes in his power and despises those who feel mages should be restricted or shamed for being Gifted. While openly carnal and flirtatious, he’s slow to trust and ever suspicious of the motives of others—probably because his own change between moments. Background One day, a young man woke up and realized that he had no idea where he was—or ''who. Even the marks on his face are a mystery to him. He didn’t even know why he didn’t know. All that he knew was that he was a powerful witch, and utterly alone for the fact. However, choosing neither to sulk nor pity himself, the nameless witch decided, after some initial confusion, that if he couldn’t be himself (having no idea who that was), he would instead be anyone he wanted to be. However, a powerful mage seldom earns more friends than enemies, and once the locals started making gestures involving nooses intended for “the Witch of Caspaine,” he made himself scarce. With no life to ground him, he became a wanderer, searching not for the past—but for a future. Valen One of the few relics from Caspian's past that he clearly remembers. A Corvite mage of great power both magically and socially, Valen appears at first glance to be every bit as civil and just as he seems, but Caspian of all people knows the truth, if only because he lives to tell of it. He knows that something darker lurks beneath the surface of the man's charming smile, and remains ever cautious of his presence. If caution could be used to describe a mindless desire for blood. His blood. The Unnamed Story If this witch hates anything more than rain, it's crabs—and Temple knights. So when the armor-clad Rainer appeared on the road, he found himself drawn irresistibly to battle. Despite having the clear advantage of magic, backed with a distinct lack of concern for killing, the pyromancer lost the battle, and found himself in chains. Which, incidentally, was several steps short of the grave he expected. His captor turned out to have a fatal flaw: he didn't like to kill, and that meant that the deadly witch was taken alive. Ever one to find a silver line, he saw an opportunity: a free, armed escort out of the province he’d most recently pissed off. So, he reluctantly allowed himself to be transported, intending to ditch the idiot after the nearest provincial checkpoint, or else to put him in the ground. Then, Milady appeared—a mysterious young noblewoman seeking protection for a cross-Kingdom quest. Hired on as party mage, freed to use his powers as he chose, (within reason), the newly named Caspian found himself with a purpose, postponing his apparent date with the Temple for just a little longer. Though he fully intends to cut and run, for now, he’s being paid to do what he always does: make smart remarks and set things on fire. And that suits him just fine. Gifts and Powers Caspian is a Disaster-class pyromancer, a fact he wastes no time in demonstrating from the very first page. Armed with the Martyr's Glaive, he is an unmatched force of nature, able to summon fire from the sky and to engulf the very ground in flames. Unarmed, his mastery allows him to cast flame lashes and fireballs without incantation--a sign of his skill. This mastery of his powers renders him entirely immune to fire both magical and mundane, allowing him to touch and even walk through a blaze with only his clothing at risk. When focused, he can ignite things from a distance and slow or even extinguish roaring fires, from candles to camp fires. His power is considered highly destructive, and at its height, it is nigh unstoppable. But it is not without its drawbacks. When cold or wet, his powers become harder to summon. When upset, Caspian sparks fires by accident--during arguments, tense situations, and even during nightmares. Once his energy runs out, so too does his ability to control whatever he has summoned. If a blaze he starts rages out of control, only he can stop it--and if he can't, nothing can. Along with his traditional pyromancy, Caspian has a collection of smaller spells he gleaned over the years. Time spent with Valen taught him to cast bolts of lightning, and charms taught by an old friend allow him to change the size of mundane objects at will, a trick he uses to conceal the Glaive and carry supplies. He has some minor skill in hydro-divination, something he uses to find his way, and to judge the level of danger in an area. More than a skill, Caspian has a weakness to spiritual influence, something that rears its head only when it's least convenient to him personally and dangerous to everyone else in general. The thoughts and feelings of lingering spirits reach him as if they are his own, an issue he has no defense from. At his weakest, he is subject to full-blown possession, a process that is both physically and mentally harrowing for him. Of all his gifts, this is the only one he hates, if only because it frightens him so much. Relationships To Be Added Trivia * At 5'7", Caspian is the shortest male character in UNS. * His favorite drink is port wine. He is extremely picky about it and will not hesitate to dress down anyone serving low-quality wine, to the point of genuine anger. * Caspian is a little fashion-obsessed, often more concerned with how his clothing looks and how much it cost than how protective it actually is. The fact is a constant source of frustration for Rainer. * Cas' singing voice reference is Darren Criss. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4qNcyUQDkEI 1 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DeaAQPIHotQ 2 See Also * Rainer * Valen * The Province of Caspaine Category:The Unnamed Story Category:UNS Characters Category:Caspainis Category:Mages